Waffen SS
"No better soldier ever fought for a worse cause." - Silvio Wolf Busch, former German military The''' Waffen SS''' - Nazi Germany's elite soldiers and bodyguard to Adolf Hitler Vs... the Viet Cong - the Vietnamese guerilla force that devastated American troops during the Vietnam War... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History The Schutzstaffel (German: "Protection Squadron"), usually abbreviated to SS, were a major Nazi organization under Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party. It grew from a small paramilitary force to a force that, fielding almost a million men both on the front lines and as political police, exerted almost as much political influence in the Third Reich as the Wehrmacht, Germany's regular armed forces. Built upon the Nazi ideology, the SS, under Heinrich Himmler's command, was responsible for many of the crimes against humanity perpetrated by the Nazis during World War II. However the Waffen-SS were not largely responsible for war crimes, the Allgemeine SS were the ones responsible most of the war crimes. Weapons Battle Waffen SS Viet Cong The battle begins with members of a Viet Cong cell bringing in the beaten leader of the Waffen SS team as a prisoner. He is tossed to the ground and kicked around. Up ahead, the rest of the Nazi team is sneaking up on the Viet Cong's campsite to try and rescue their leader, setting up Betty Bombs along the way. The Viet Cong leader points his Tokarev TT-33 at the Nazi while interrogating him in Vietnamese. The Nazi leader only responds by spitting at his face. The angered Viet Cong leader cocks his Tokarev and prepares to execute the Nazi, but the rest of the Waffen SS platoon jumps in and fires at the camp with MP28 submachine guns and battle rifles. The VC leader takes cover as one VC operative is killed and the Viet Cong team scrambles for their weapons as a battle ensues. In the confusion, the Nazi leader manages to escape from the clutches of the Viet Cong and rush into the jungle. One VC concentrates its fire and kills a Nazi soldier with his MAT-49 submachine gun. image:bluedead.png Seeing the VC soldiers become more assembled, the other Nazis fall back into the jungle as the rest of the Viet Cong gives chase. In the jungle, the Nazi leader runs into one of his fellow soldiers who gives him a Mauser C96 pistol. The soldier leads on through the jungle, but quickly falls into a Punji stake pit, which kills him instantly. The Nazi leader grimaces as he watches his friend fall. He turns around and sees two Viet Cong soldiers closing in, so he quickly runs further into the jungle. In another area, two more Viet Congs are catching up to two other Nazi soldiers. The two Nazis and a Viet Cong safely pass by a planted Bouncing Betty, but when the second Viet Cong tries to pass, the bomb jumps up and explodes, killing him. The two Nazis make their way to a small river. As one of them tries to cross, he trips a wire and activates the POMZ-2 mine, killing him. image:bluedead.png The other Nazi jumps across the river and kills the oncoming Viet Cong soldier with his MP28 as he approaches the river. Meanwhile, the Nazi leader kills one of the two remaining Viet Cong members with his Mauser and then makes his way across a small bridge over the river. The Viet Cong leader tries to follow, but is spotted by the other Nazi soldier. He attempts to shoot the last Viet Cong with his MP28, but runs out of ammo. The Viet Cong leader drops the Nazi with his Tokarev. image:bluedead.png The two remaining leaders exchange fire with each other with their pistols until both guns are depleted. The Nazi leader then finds his team's Kubelwagen and runs to it, finding a Flammenwefer 41 flamthrower in the back. While the Viet Cong leader is loading a fresh clip into his gun, his Nazi counterpart ducks for cover behind the Kubelwagen and straps on the flamethrower. The Viet Cong leader finishes reloading and fires at the Kubelwagen while screaming in Vietnamese, but the Nazi leader jumps out from behind the car and shoots a strong burst of fire at him. The Viet Cong leader is set ablaze and slumps to the ground. The Nazi leader examines the still-burning corpse, and then yells "Deutschland!" (Germany) in victory. Video Note: This video contains blood and is not for the squimish. Nazi SS Vs. Viet Cong (Win) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPty7VKLowY&feature=related Expert's Opinion After the battle, the experts gave their opinions on the battle. They said that what really decided the match was the submachine gun. Gallery Nazi_1.jpg Nazi_2.jpg Nazi_3.jpg Nazi_4.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors